


Chronic Pain - Headcanons

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Headcanons for a reader chronic pain





	Chronic Pain - Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: red-dead-lady

Bill Williamson:

*Bill Williamson is a fool

*But he loves you so no matter what he’s in your corner

*Micah makes a comment about how your weak? Bill will deck him in the face.

*Literally anyone yells at you for not working? Bill’s already throwing hands

*If your back is hurting to the point where you can walk then Bill will just scoop you up into his arms and carry you bridal style

*You can’t run for cover during a shootout? Bill is now your personal shield

*This man will always encourage you to try and help the gang but he will NEVER push you into doing it if he knows it’ll cause you pain

Hosea Matthews:

*He just wants you to be careful

*Please be careful, you could give him a heart attack

*He is much more cautious about you going on jobs

*He tends to have you go on con jobs with him

*That way he can keep a close eye on you and make sure your not in too much pain

*Ok i’ll be real with yall, he is old

*He can’t pick you up and carry you if your in pain but he will insist that you sit down

*If someone in camp complains about you not doing enough work, he will shred them into pieces with his words, don’t test him

Arthur Morgan:

*Oh god this man will stop at nothing to ensure that your okay

*Someone complains about you? He will TOSS them out of camp.

*He has lost a lot of people so he’s really nervous

*What if you suddenly can’t run for cover and get shot? What if a job goes wrong and you can’t walk and get caught?

*He will usually insist that you stay in camp and help Mr. Pearson

*He will also carry you around camp if you want him too

*He is very supportive of you and will always help you if you need it


End file.
